


偶发空缺（24）-漫长的舞室play2

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	偶发空缺（24）-漫长的舞室play2

大野智真的又想又怕和松本润一起在舞室里练习。  
想倒是很好理解，毕竟还是很想和恋人待在一起的，虽然大野表面上看起来像是什么都不在乎的样子。  
怕的一个原因是处女座实在太麻烦了，一个动作讨论半天，还要抓住本来不想搞得这么认真的大野纠结很长时间，问他是怎么想的。每到这个时候大野都会皱着眉头，努力憋出点什么意见，尽管他真的什么意见都没有。  
另一个原因就是现在了。

 

大野被松本轻车熟路地在各个敏感点四处点火，上颚、耳垂、脖子、乳首、腰，甚至还有最最最受不了的大腿。  
松本恶作剧一样地估计在大野的大腿上摸来摸去，弄得大野都想把这个永远都16岁心理的家伙推开了。  
“……你……你别摸那里……”大野有些可怜兮兮地说，完全没有一开始那么嚣张了。  
“嗯？”松本咬了一下大野的耳垂，低声问，“大腿？还是这里？”  
大野短促地“啊”了一声，松本隔着大野的内裤揉了一下已经顶起来的性器。  
“这么敏感吗？”大野感觉到松本在自己耳边闷声笑，撇嘴胡乱抓了一下被他揉得乱七八糟的松本的衣服。  
松本舔了一下大野的侧颈，又轻咬了一下，忍住想留下什么痕迹的冲动，在大野的锁骨向下狠狠吮吸了一口。  
大野小声地深吸了一口气，不受控制地轻颤了一下。他的衬衫已经被松本尽数扒开，裤子也被解开，半落不落地挂在胯骨那里，整个人瘫在椅子里，小腹部那里还被松本一只手托着后腰和他的紧贴着。  
松本下面高高耸起的形状因为松本充满恶趣味的束缚搞得大野几乎可以在脑内描绘出那个样子了，时不时还因为松本附身亲吻舔舐的动作而蹭到，让大野被吊得不上不下的。

大野索性把大张开的腿抬起来，膝盖窝卡住松本的腰，小腿用力往回勾了一下。  
两个人的性器几乎是粗暴地蹭在了一起，他们同时发出了一声餮足的叹息。

“……磨磨蹭蹭的……”大野抱怨，“不行就我……啊……！”  
松本没等大野说完，沾了些前端分泌出来的液体的手指便伸进了大野的内裤里，探到了他的臀缝附近，猴急地轻探进了那里。  
还捏了捏大野的屁股。  
“谁不行了？”松本情色地顶了顶他，垂下眼睛看着喘着气的大野。

大野缓了口气，伸出舌头舔了舔唇角，双眼泛红地瞪着松本。  
“你啊！”


End file.
